


Jean Valjean, the Notorious Bread-and-Butterfly

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Art, Butterflies, Gen, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Wings, also it's the manga version cuz sexy, old man yells at butterfly, that should be genius, there's some gay subtext and if you can't see it it's your own fault for not understanding my enius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Valjean sprouted butterfly wings and now goes around with his tough butterfly posse doing whatever tough butterfly posses do. Javert is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean Valjean, the Notorious Bread-and-Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! so i was creating my latest masterpiece (the beautiful results can be seen below <3), BUT IT WAS RUINED BY BLINGEEE BEING SO RUDE TO ME! :(((( he wouldn't let me save my finished masterwork as any bigger than this, and he RUINED all the symbolism i had planned with his watermark!!!! I NEED YOU GUYS TO START A PETITION AGAINST BLINGEEE AND HIS AWFUL GENIUS-DESTROYING WAYS! Fly my pretties, fly!
> 
> so i'm relly sorry it's not 1000% perfect. i'll also post a sketch i drew so you have a better idea what the art would have looked like if STUPID DAMN BLINGEEE (sorry about the swearword, don't tell mom plz :3) hadn't RuINED it!
> 
> prints start at 60$

[](http://imgur.com/szlDpYg) [](http://imgur.com/5lagDel)  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to subscribe! :,)


End file.
